


Tamed the Beast

by xnakkers



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Smut, i need too bathe in holy water, kakuja smut, sin - Freeform, there might be more of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnakkers/pseuds/xnakkers





	

“He’s lost it.” Ayato said as they stand outside a cell they had thrown Kaneki in. She could hear his kagune make sickening cracks and hisses, the sounds of Kaneki growling behind the cell door. Through the small window Touka could see his centipede like kagune swirl inside as the kakuja waited for the door to open.

“He was injured very badly upon changing, but it worsened when he got reckless in his kakuja state…now he doesn’t know who is who. We’ve tried calming him down but he is too far gone to reason with us. It could be from the few smacks in the head he received when we tired to get him under control but we can’t even feed him without getting attacked or biting our hands and fingers off. I don’t want you going in there.”

Standing in front of the cell door Ayato made sure he was in his sisters way. Touka, who had a big package of human meat in her hand. She was planning on helping the beast inside heal and possibly regain his conscious.

“One of us has to help him Ayato or else he’ll stay like that for who knows how long…and we don’t have that kind of time anymore. We need our “King” to regain his conscious before the CCG or the Clowns make their next move.

“And I’m not letting you go in there you’ll get killed in there!” Ayato growls at his older sister.

“We’ve got to try and get him back to his senses you dumbs!” Touka shouts back at her brother.

“You’re the dumbs for thinking this is going too work!” Ayato was already losing his patience with her.

“Ayato please…just let me try and handle since. Everybody else didn’t manage to do anything…Hinami was close but he could sense she was afraid which made him scare her away. Let me try and talk to him…and if nothing gets too him we’ll have to wait it out.”

Ayato just glares at his sister for coming up with this dumb idea. After some time he finally gives in. “Fine…but if he hurts you of almost kills you its your own fault remember that.” He then moves out of the way and unlocks the cell door. “Walk in quickly.. ** _NOW!_** ” he rushes her before the Kaneki could notice the door had opened.

Touka listened and quickly walked inside the cell before jumping when Ayato had slammed the door behind her and locked it. Looking around, Touka could see blood and his enmourous centipede like kagune all over this giant cell. But where was Kaneki?

Hearing a small noise that sounded like a hiss coming from the ceiling, Touka slowly looked up and saw Kaneki high up on the wall almost high up on the ceiling, his kagune keeping him against the wall as he stares down at his prey below.

Touka gasped at the sight of him, Kaneki looked beyond creepy in this form and she wished she didn’t have too see him in this state of mind. Otherwise the situation would have ended easily.

“K-Kaneki…” Touka called out, causing the kakuja to raise his head.

Before she could say anything else Kaneki jumped down and landed with the help of his kagune. Touka could now get a closer look at him from this distance, she could see his wounds that have yet patched up, the tiny droplets of blood landing underneath him. All this frantic running around in this cell wasn’t good for his wounds at all, which is why he needed too calm down or else he would eventually bleed out.

“Kaneki.” she called out again, much louder this time.

The kakuja looked at her and said nothing. Kagune sneaking behind her as the kakuja started to slowly make his way towards her one step at a time.

The closer her got, the more monstrous he looked from Touka’s point of view. His kakuja mask was slightly broken as part of his mouth was revealed, there seemed too be dried blood on his face that must of came from a wound on his head, his scaly red hands had been replaced with giant claws that looked like they could tear you apart with one swipe, his legs looked like talons, half of his body was covered in the kakuja armor, and half of his showed his real body mixed with some unclosed cuts.

Touka blinked back into the real world when she heard a grunt in front of her, only to find out Kaneki was only a few feet from her. His movements stopped as the kakuja observed her before he starts circling around her, kagune making hissing and small laughs as he sizes her up. She tries so hard not too panic as she felt him behind her sniffing the back of her head before making her face him rather roughly.

Touka gasped through clenched teeth as she was now faced to face with the kakuja in front of her, kagune getting closer to her as a sign of no escape from him. His face leans in as he gets a little closer too her sniffing her neck before moving down to the food in her hands.

“Kaneki….” she said softly to him, looking down at him as he placed his hands on the package. “Kaneki…this is for you…you need to heal those wounds of yours….can you hear me?”

Kaneki looks up back at her before roughly taking the package of meat from her and starts tearing into it. Hungry eating the juicy meat till his stomach was full. Then the kakuja just sat there with a humble purr as he was full and already feeling his wounds heal up.

When he had finished Touka snuck up a hand to run through his white locks. Thus causing the kakuja to jump and quickly stand up to face her hissing in anger.

“Kaneki….hey its me.” She spoke softly too him once again. “Its okay…I’m not going to hurt you….” she put her hands up as a sign to let him know she wasn’t gonna do anything. “I just want you to feel better….do you understand?”

Kaneki huffs as he gets closer to her and starts to observe her body again, way too close for her liking. He gave her neck another sniff before tilting his head, this scent was familiar too him. He eyes her, she could see his pupils were dilated in this state as he looks at her straight in the eyes.

“Do you remember me silly?” he asked, trying to sound playful to the kakuja as the expression on his face looked both surprised and dazed. Being bold she brought her hands over and reached for her head. As soon as her fingers made contact Kaneki flinched and jerked his head back with a grunt, kagune hissing slightly in response too her.

“Relax…I’m not here too hurt you.” she cooed as she tried once again once he softened his stance. Her hands reaching up again to touch his face, she continued to hush and coo at the kakuja till his head was in her soft hands. “There we go.” she said as she gives the kakuja a smile. “You’re being a good boy right now Kaneki.” she then decides too be even bolder and leans in too kiss the kakuja on the lips.

The kakuja stares at her once they part, shocked by what had just happened too him. **“T-T…Touka…”** he speaks, his voice sounded slightly demented due too his mask.

Touka smiled softly at him. “Yes Kaneki its me.” she strokes his cheek which was covered with dried blood that was slowly disappearing thanks too his healing abilities. “You’re going too be okay Kaneki. Your back home.”

“OI Touka?! I heard that half breed speak did you get too him?!” Ayato shouted from the other side of the cell, causing Kaneki too jump back a few feet and let his kagune hiss loudly.

“Yes I did and now you spooked him with your loud mouth of yours.” she said. Turning her attention back too Kaneki. “Its okay Kaneki…its just you and me in here, ignore that loud mouth on the other side.”

“Heard that.” Ayato muttered loud enough for her too hear.

Kaneki listened too her and moved back over towards her, eyeing her once more before letting her cradle his face again.

“Are you gonna be good outside this cell?” she asked. Getting a slow nod from the kakuja.

“Ayato…you can open the door now.” she said as she gave the kakuja one last private kiss on his lips before hearing the sounds of Ayato opening the cell door.

“Well its about damn time.” he grumbled as he looks at the two. “What the hell? He’s still a kakuja.” he glares at the two. Kaneki just ignores him as he is content as Touka strokes his jawline.

“Told ya I would get through too him.” she smirked.

“Well as long as he doesn’t starts cutting into us then he’s fine. I’m out I’m tired as hell.” Ayato then turned around and started to head out followed by his sister and her kakuja pet.

Soon as Ayato was out of their sight Kaneki quickly grabbed Touka with his kagune and pulls her into his embrace. **“SShhh…”** the kakuja hushed as he drags her back into the cell they were just recently in. Leaving it unlocked as he shuts the cell door, using his large kagune to seal the cell window.

Kaneki then pins Touka on the on the floor and grinds on her. Something triggered a nerve in his body with suddenly made him lustful and wanting too mate.

Touka gasped and shudders as he pushes on his chest, wanting him too stop. “Kaneki what on earth has gotten into you dumbass?!”

He stops once a big tent forms in his pants. Pressing it against her Kaneki nudges her face before leaving a soft kiss on her forehead, then on her lips.

Touka was stunned by the feeling of him pressing against her and his kisses. Its obvious what the kakuja wanted. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt him stripping her.

She wiggled as she felt his claws against her skin as he removes her top and bra revealing her mounds. The kakuja licks his lip as he then roughly hits her with his crotch and watches them bounce he then starts too strip more of her until the woman was bare naked in front of him. Kaneki backed off and started too remove his pants and undergarments, revealing his throbbing cock. “Touka….”

She heard him and slowly she opened her legs wide him revealing her folds. The kakuja quickly hurried back over, grabbing her hips he quickly and roughly thrusted inside her with such force.

Touka cried out in pleasure as he fit her just right, he was big but he made her feel so good. Without commanding him Kaneki starts pounding her, his cock making slick wet noises as he fucks her silly. Watching her tits bounce as it made him get more rough with her, bending down he started kissing her while he starts grinding into her.

He was in no mood for any slow shit. No. For the kakuja wanted too fuck.

He wanted to mate with his lover underneath him as she squirmed and shouted in pleasure begging Kaneki to keep going as she melted like putty in his claws. Kaneki growls as his cock swells inside of her before he cums inside of her, filling her up with his seed. Touka came as well as she squeezes his cock as she sucks him dry.

  
The two continued this until they were both tired and had no more stamina for this type of stuff.

Touka was nothing but a shaken mess as her body was filled with Kaneki’s cum as it poured out of her slowly. Kaneki had her laying on him as he was satisfied as the feeling went away no longer feeling like ravaging Touka. He purred as he felt content, cuddling his lover as her chest heaved.

“Kaneki….” she manage to speak between breaths. The kakuja purred in response and looked down at her, nuzzling her face.

Touka chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Lets change and go to bed okay?”

Nodding Kaneki got up and slowly his kakuja disappeared as it revealed the pantless young man. Putting their clothes back on Kaneki helped walk Touka back their her room where he secretly ended up spending the night with her as her own personal body pillow.


End file.
